100 Tales of Puckabrina
by Ms. Mary-Mac2
Summary: This is my 100 Word challenge! 100 short stories! 100 chapters! As you can see, I'M NOT DOING SO WELL! R&R!
1. Awkward

**Ok, I know this challange is old but I still like it alot! I have lots of ideas stored up, so I'll probably be able to update every week or so. anyway ENJOY!**

**#15. Akward**

Daphne and Red are about 13

Sabrina and Puck are about 18, technicly Red and Puck are both thousands of years older, but they look that age.

NPOV

"Sabrina! Sabrina! Sabrina! Sabrina!" A excited daphne screamed with a out-of-breath red following, "Guess what!"

"What?" Sabrina said.

"This new line of chocolate from Godiva chocolates, it's called, The Winter Wave!"

"Sooo?"

"Sooo, we were wondering if you and Puck could bring us?"

Red nodded.

"We'll, I kinda have a project due, and, um, some papers-"

"Don't worry about that! Come on, PLEASE!" Daphne and Red gave Sabrina the puppy dog face.

"Ughh! fine, get Puck."

Daphne shouted up the stairs for Puck to come down and almost instantly Puck flew over to them, "Daph, and Red want to go to the mall, you wanna come?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure,"

"Red and I will be back in a jiffy, we need to change," the duo ran up the stairs and into their rooms.

SPOV

"Soooooo, how long do you think they'll be?" Puck asked, stepping toward me.

"mm, I dunno, 10, 15 minutes." I replied, stepping towards him.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Mmhhm,"

NPOV

The two teens walked into each others arms and kissed.

_meanwhile_

"Ok, we're ready!" Red and Daphne ran downstairs, but as they got to the living room, they stopped when they saw Sabrina and Puck kissing. "OMG!" Red and Daphne said at the same time.

The teens looked up and saw Red and Daphne gwaking at them...

"Awkward!"Puck said at his highest voice.

**Ok, I know it was kinda weird, and I actually got part of it from a TV show, If you figure which one it is from, I'll dedicate the next chap to you!**

**MMM**


	2. The Christmas Proposal

**The ONLY person who reviewed! got the show right! It was from Hannah Montana... yes, I know it's stupidious that I even watched that, but I was bored OK! This chapter is dedicated to SugarHighQueen44! Thanx4 reviewing!**

**Ok, This one is...**

**#8. Holiday.**

Puck and Sabrina are both 24, but they both still live in ferryport landing with granny Relda.

SPOV

It was the Christmas time of year, I thought back to 12 years ago, when the Jabberwocky was lose and Puck nearly died...

Now I'm 24, and Puck just kept growing, now he looks 24, we're living with granny because Puck can't leave the barrier, and I'm still here because.. well... I don't really know... I guess because Puck is still here...

PPOV

I am so nervous, ok, just grab it and go...

I walked into the living room and saw Sabrina leaning up against the pink double heart pillow that might as well carry my heart... WOW, can not believe I just thought that, Marshmallows girlyness must be rubbing off on me!

"Hey Sabrina, um, could I uh, talk to you in my room? please?"

Sabrina looked confused for a second then said " sure!"

"K, I'll um, uh, meet you up there."

"K,"

She walked out of the living room and up the stairs to my room.

SPOV

"Hey Sabrina, um, could I uh, talk to you in my room? please?"

I was amazed, Puck saying PLEASE wow, that's a new one. He asked me to meet him in his room and I agreed, I walked into his room, but not before making sure no pranks were planted, to my amazment, Puck's entire room had been cleaned, top to bottom, his chimps were nowhere to be seen and candles lighted the magical winter wonderland. I walked to his bouncy trampoline and sat down. Nope, I was sure, I couldn't even smell the rotting foods! Puck was up to something, and I was going to find out what!

PPOV

I looked around to make sure nobody was around, then I walked over to the pillow and opened the little slot underneath, I pulled out the velvet box and took a deep breath, wow, ok, I was really going through with this...

SPOV

I started to sneak around Pucks stuff, I looked underneath his ratty green sweatshirt and found the leather bound book granny had gived to him to record events, I opened to a random page and read it;

_December 23, 2010_

_today I went down to the new jewlery store that just opened in town, I'm determined to ask her, I just hope I can go through with it..._

I was puzzeled by this page so I flipped to another page, the book seemed weathered and beaten, almost all the pages were used up, he must have used this for a diary! I thought.

_December 24, 2010_

_I can't believe it! I was just about to ask her! then of course I chickened out and said I was tieing my shoe, what kind of man am I?_

NPOV

Then everything fell into place in mind, she knew what Puck was about to ask her!

PPOV

I hurried to my room and straitened my coller and opened my room, only to see Sabrina reading my diary! I mean, journal...

Sabrina hurriedly put away the book and began to apologize, but I stopped her with a kiss.

"Puck, I,"

"no, I need to tell you something first,"

"But puck I-"

I got down on one knee and uttered the most important thing ever uttered from a kings mouth, " Sabrina Grimm, The Queen of sneaks, Daughter of Henry and Veronica Grimm, And hopefuly soon to be Queen of Faery, I love you, I've always loved you, will you marry me?"

**! I'm sooooo evil! now you'll never know what she says! mwahahahaha! no, I'm just kidding, I'm not that mean!**

"Puck, I, I don't know what to say, I-"

" Say you love me too, and that you'll marry me."

"Puck," Sabrina looked to her feet, then looked up at me with a grin, "Of couse I'll marry you!"

NPOV

They embraced then celebrated with their family.

"WHAT!" Henry Grimm screamed as he chased a slightly afraid, slightly giddy Puck around the house, " YOUR DEAD FAIRY-BOY!"

**;-) hope you liked it! If you like the sisters grimm push that little blue button down there!**

**MMM**


	3. The White Flag

**#52. White Flag**

**Ok, here's The next Chapter! R&R!**

SPOV

"IT'S SNOWING!" I heard Daphne screaming with joy as she ran around the living room.

"Daphne! BE QUIET!" an angry Puck yelled as he emerged from his room in his PJ's.

"Oh, shut it." Daphne said, "GRANNY! Can we go outside?"

"Sure!"

We all bundeled up in out jackets and hats and gloves and raced out the door.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Declared Puck as he balled up snow and started throwing it.

NPOV

The group continued the fight for hours, eventualy red and Daphne went inside but, the two teens kept on throwing again and again. Puck threw a big ball of snow at Sabrina's face and she fell down, and she didn't get back up.

PPOV

I threw a pile of snow as big as my head at Grimm's face, it landed at the target and Grimm fell down. I expected her to stand right back up and come up with some comeback, but Sabrina just kept lying there. I flew over to her still body and said, "Sabrina?" nothing, she didn't say a thing, I hovered in closer, when my face was about a foot from her, her quiet body sprung up and she shoveled a mountain of snow on my face, " Haha! I CAN NOT believe you actualy fell for that!" She doubled over with laughter. "what the- what did you-"

Suddenly an avalanch of snow colapsed around us, we were both pushed to the ground, I looked up and saw Daphne and Red's smiling faces, " Yup, WE WIN!"

NPOV

The day ended with everyone laughing and drinking hot coco.

**yeah, ok, in my defense, I wrote this at 2 in the morning so, sorry if u hate it! if you didn't know what the 'white flag' is in this chapter, it's when Sabrina fakes being hurt. stupidious right? XD**

**R&R**

**MMM**


	4. Special A

**This one is #30. Competition. Also this chapter has very little to do with competition, so I'm gonna BOLD the word competition.**

SPOV

I was sitting in the living room with my laptop, reading S.A. the manga... IT"S SOOO GOOD!

Then Puck walks right up from behind me and askes, "whacha doin?"

I replied, "Reading manga," without looking back at him.

"What's manga?"

"It's like a comic book, only it's read backwards, and you can read it online."

"hmm, what's this one about?"

"Well, it's about finding true love..." I looked dreamily of into the distance.

Puck jumped up and landed on the couch beside me, "Too girly," He said simply.

"Is not! They get into **Competitions** all the time! And they're athletic, they fight, and the girl's too thick headed to see that the guy actually loves her..." I looked off into the distance again, this time Puck followed my gaze.

"Seriously, what do you keep looking at?"

I snapped back into reality.

"no where."

"oh, well now I know why you like this manga stuff so much." Puck grinned

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because... It's basicly about you and me!" He grinned and I blushed and looked away.

"W-what?"

"you heard me."

"I-uh-you-j-and-I-uh- oh, I get it!"

"You do?"

"Yes! Of course! You're teasing me! !"

Puck looked down in defeat.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

**yeah, I know, bad ending, but you should really try reading the S.A. Manga, or watching the anime, It's AWESOME! R&R!**

**MMM**

**P.S.**

**I've noticed that the only one who actually reviews my story is SugarHighQueen44 which is Awesome! but PLEASE! Hit that little button down there! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Aphrodite's Obssesion

**I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**10. Basketball**

NPOV

Daphne held the enchanted basketball in her hand. She asked Uncle Jake to enchant it yesterday. She had a plan, an hopefully it would work...

SPOV

I was on the front porch ( in my mind the Grimm household has a front porch.) reading my great Aunt Sally's journal when Daphne came out holding a basketball. Now I'm not bragging or anything, but before our parents were kidnapped, I was in the biggest basketball league. We ruled the court, so of course I asked Daphne, "hey Daph! Why are you holding a basketball?"

"well I was digging though some old boxes, and found it! I thought you and Puck might wanna play," I closed the book and stood up.

"sure, why not?" Daphne smiled like how she smiles when she has a plan going, but I still called Puck down, "PUCK! Get your butt down here!" Puck came flying out of his room, he was wearing a Paramore t-shirt, shorts, and his green converse, perfect I thought.

"Puck! You wanna play some basketball!"

"what ball?"

" you've got to be kidding me! You don't know what basketball is?"

"um, I've heard of hoopball, but that was like 2 centuries ago.."

"yeah, well it's the same as basketball, so you wanna play wor what?"

"sure, got nothin better to do..."

Puck walked over to me, I was holding the basketball, he tried to steal it away from me, but the second he touched the ball, it started glowing, then everything went black.

DPOV

Yes! It worked! I gingerly picked up the basketball and rolled it under the front porch, " huh? Whatshappened? Where m I? Who-who am I? Who are you?" Sabrina backed away from me.

"it's me! Daphne! Your little sister!"

"I have a sister?"

"uh huh," then Puck started coming around to, "whassahappening?" what the? Where am I! Who am I? Who are you!"

I smiled all was going to plan, " come inside so I can explain.

We all sat down on the love seat and explained that they were both hit in the head with the basketball and now had amnesia. I also explained about everafters, and about Puck being a fairy. Then I set the main part of my plan into action, " oh, and also... You two are madly in love," I smiled and started getting up, but Sabrina just pulled me back down.

"madly in what now?"

"madly in love! You don't remember? Wow, OK, well, last month Puck confessed that he was deeply in love with you, and you were too! Ever since then you two have been all lovey dovey all the time, it's cute, but actually quite sickening." Daphne smiled to herself, her plan was going perfectly.

"well since we just lost our memories an all, maybe we should break up, just in till we get our full memories back?"

"yeah," Puck agreed, a bit crestfallen.

I, being as smart as I am, said, " no! I mean, all your friends would be a bit suspicious, no? And if anyone finds out about everafters, and all that stuff, we'd all be doomed."

"wow, dramatic much?" Puck said, they both started cracking up.

"fine, we'll just keep dating to, uh, keep the illusion of nothing being wrong, k?" Sabrina said, puck nodded and they walked off. I looked closely at their hands, which were intertwined in perfect harmony. So cute! I thought. As faze 2 came into action.

The next day

*sigh* *sigh* Puck and Sabrina looked deeply into each others eyes. They had been spending then last few days together, all the time. I'm not kidding, when one of them takes a shower the other stands next to the door the whole time, they were inseparable, of course lots of people look at then as if hey were crazy cause just 3 days ago they hated each other... But they don't know that...

SPOV

I stared at his deep green eyes, he was so cute! I can see why my old memory loved him so much!

PPOV

I grinned, I was possibly the luckiest guy in the world, to be with someone so amazing... So beautiful... So... Sabrina...

NPOV

The two spent every waking second together, the family, yes even Daphne, started getting sick of it. " Sabrina! You wanna go to the mall with me and red?" Daphne asked.

"can't, meeting Puck for our 5 days, 8 hours, 24 minutes, 54 seconds, anniversary!" Sabrina skipped down the hall and into Pucks room, where the posters of threatening letters on his door were, now there was only pictures of Sabrina... Daphne knew what she had to do... She had to undo the spell, even if that means Sabrina and Puck breaking up...

Daphne walked outside and bent over, looking for the basketball. She looked everywhere, but still couldn't find the basketball. She started worrying, what if the spell couldn't be reversed! What if? What if they stayed that way forever... Daphne marched into the house and grabbed the phone, she quickly dialed Uncle Jakes number, he was somewhere in the middle of Russia, "hello?"

"Uncle Jake! I need to ask you something,"

"what?"

"well you know that spell I asked you to put on that basketball?"

"yeah,"

"well what happens if I can't find the ball?"

"YOU CAN'T FIND THE BALL!"

Daphne cringed, "yeah..."

"Daphne, this isn't good! That spell, if not destroyed in 1 week, can cause an obsession, soon the only thing they'll do is lock themselves in a room, not eating, sleeping, not anything!"

"ahh! Uncle Jake! What did you do!"

"me? You're the one who told me to cast the spell!"

" yeah, well I'm 8, you're like 40, you're the adult here!"

"I'm not 40! I'm only 36!"

"whatever, how do we stop it?"

"um, I think if we separate them for about 6 hours, they should go back to normal."

"K! Bye!"

"bye!"

Daphne hung up the phone and told red about the plan, and how they needed to separate them for 6 hours. They decided red would make sure Puck didn't see Sabrina, and Daphne would make sure Sabrina didn't see Puck.

RPOV

I knocked on Pucks door he answered, Sabrina by his side, "what?"

"well, Puck, I need to go to the post office to send something, to somewhere... Anyway, can you take me?"

"only if Sabrina comes."

Then Daphne came out from her room, " actually, I need her help, trying to give Elvis a bath, but you two go send that letter, K?"

"K!" I said as I dragged Puck our the door, Daphne did the same to Sabrina.

Puck flew me as fastcas he could to the post office, I went REALLY slow, getting an envelope, that was like 100 time to big, signing it, then erasing and signing again, and sending it to Peru then asking to go through the mail to find the letter again. By the 4 hour Puck looked pretty agitated, he had a black aura surrounding him. I told him we could go, but I needed to stop by the pharmacy first, to get some red nail polish, which I actually did. We walked throughout the makeup isle and I found the nail polish area, there were all shades of every color, blues, browns, blacks, purples, pinks, oranges, and most importantly, reds! There were at least 5 dozen different shades of red.

"!"

"ugh! This is gonna take forever!"

I spent at least 30 minutes just to pick up all the shades of red, puck got a basket, but there was just to much nail polish, we got another basket and hauled it over to the cash register. The lady behind the counter raised an eyebrow.

"um, do you have a, ah, card, here?"

"oh, yeah," Puck pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out his CVS card.

It took about 20 minutes just for her to ring all the bottles of redness up on her register. She was going to put it in a bag, but the bag broke around the 15 bottle, so we bought a reusable bag to put it in.

There was still about an hour left till the spell breaks so I begged Puck to bring me to the arcade, by now Puck was getting anxious, I could tell he wanted to go home and see Sabrina, but I couldn't let that happen.

We got to the arcade and I was playing ski-ball, Puck was sulking in a corner, his black aura spreading around him. Suddenly a group of girls, about Sabrina's age walked into the arcade, one of them looked exactly like her, blue eyes, long blonde hair, Puck stared at her, for about 5 minutes, I went over to him to see if he was ok, and let me tell ya, he was far from OK.

He started walking towards the door, I tried to pull him away, but it was as if nothing could stop him. He flew up, the only way to get back home was to hitch a ride on his foot, which stunk. It took all of 15 minutes for him to fly back to the house, he was going at the speed of a bullet. We got back to the house, it was raining like crazy. I fell in the mud an Puck just kept walking, I ran and grabbed his ankle, he tripped and hit the mud, but he just got back up. I ran as fast as I could, jumped high, and landed on Puck's shoulders, he almost collapsed under my weight, but he just kept walking. He got to the door and started opening all the locks, I was still clinging to his shoulders as he unlocked the final lock, I vaulted over his head and ran through the door, closing it behind me, "he's back! Quick run!" I yelled at Daphne, she was restraining Sabrina, who was trying to get to Puck.

"I'm a little busy here!"

I knocked the house door 3 times and said, " lock up house!" instantly all the locks slid into place. I checked my watch, only 2 minutes till the spell broke, but I wasn't expecting Puck to break through the window. By now Sabrina was already in her room. Puck was still looking for her. I checked my watch again, 45 seconds! Suddenly Sabrina bust through the door Puck and Sabrina were just feet away, when they both fell to the ground, my watch told me that the spell had broken, and Sabrina and Puck were starting to come back to reality. "whassahappening?" Sabrina asked, groggily.

"what happened?" puck asked.

"ummm.." daphne and I chorused.

"whoa, how long were we out?" puck said when he looked at the calendar.

"a few days actually," Daphne said.

"really? Why happened?" Sabrina asked.

"well, um, the basketball hit you both on your heads, and you hit the pavement!" Daphne said.

" and we were out for 5 days?" Puck asked.

"Yup! We gotta go now, bye!" Daphne said right before she dragged me into our rooms.

SPOV

It's strange, while I was out I had the most strange dream, Puck and I were dating, and- well, let's just say, that's probably the best dream I've ever had... I opened my phone, and saw my screensaver, it was Puck and I. I looked in my photos an they were all of Puck and I. I looked at the time stamp, hmm, 2 days ago? Strange...

PPOV

While I was out, I had the most amazing dream, Sabrina and I were dating, but then I had to bring red to get nail polish, that was pretty random... I opened my wallet in it I saw a picture of me and Sabrina. Odd...

Ok, what did you think? I worked FOREVER to get this long chap done! The next one will be valentines related, and the spell Daphne asked uncle Jake to cast was called Aphrodite's obsession, made it up, makes the people forget their memory, and fall in love with the other person, and become a bit obsessed... R&R!

MMM


	6. Starstruck

****

****

**Ok, you're all gonna think I'm a nut for using this scene from star struck... But I am so deal with it... Please? Also since I'm late to upload this chapter, you'll be seeing a extra special valentines day chapter!**

NPOV

After the sisters Grimm movie came out, the producers wanted to make another movie, about a famous guy falling in love with a normal girl from Wisconsin.(Daphne:didn't they already do that?)

The main cast would be played by Puck as the famous guy

Sabrina as the girl from Wisconsin

Red as the crazy fan girl(Puck:lol just add the fan girl and you're set!)

And Daphne as the famous guys rapping sister.(Daphne:I can't rap!)

The group didn't want to do this unnatural production that they ripped off Disney, but their contract said otherwise.

3 months later

The family grabbed their popcorn and drinks and sat down, their hit production was about to premiere.(Sabrina:I can't believe it was a hit...)

About 25 minutes into it was Puck's favorite part.

_Connor (Puck's character): you got this Sis?_

_Ruby (Daphne's character): yeah, but do we really have to do this? I hate that girl._

_Connor: ruby, she's my 'girlfriend' for the press, ya know? I gotta go._

_Ruby: that still doesn't explain what I'm doing here._

_Connor: Hm, I dunno, maybe the fact that you live under my roof, eating my food, and going to my partys._

_Ruby: well where am I supposed to live? Mom and dad live with you, and I can't get my own place, I'm only 14!_

_Connor: whatever, just do it, ok?_

_Ruby:fine!_

_Pan over to Jennifer (Sabrina's character): ugh! How long is she going to take!_

_Climbs out car and pushed to behind the club and starts walking up the ally way._

_Meanwhile in the club_

_Connor: no, you can't see me_

_No you can't be me _

_You know I'm on my game_

_That's when I'm in my shades_

_ See the cameras flashin'_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_Pull up in a spot lookin' hot_

_Everybody knows_

_Don't got no stress _

_And my haircuts fresh_

_So fly in my fancy clothes_

_Yeah, they wanna take my picture_

_Watch out those lights'll get ya_

_And they callin' your name_

_That's when I'm puttin' on my frames_

_I tell 'em watch me now_

_Lil' mama how you like me now_

_On the dance floor we can work it out_

_And bring this whole place down_

_Better stand up, hands up_

_Big boy in my stance like and what_

_So get on the floor_

_Show 'em what you came here for_

_no, you can't see me_

_No you can't be me _

_You know I'm on my game_

_That's when I'm in my shades_

_See the cameras flashin'_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_Ruby randomly pops out of nowhere: yeah, you wanna watch me, watch this_

_And when you watch TV, watch connor_

_'bout to have the whole place jumpin' _

_Cameras flashin'_

_Shades on like a rockstar_

_And I'm bustin' out the best moves so far_

_Feel the air from the speakers_

_So, so fresh from my hair to my sneakers _

_Turn the beat up on the radio_

_I'ma keep my frames on till I'm ready to go_

_Go, going, gone I is you ain't never ever heard a song like this_

_If you ain't know better, get some ideas_

_Baby you should holla at ya boy right here_

_And if the girl wanna get crazed _

_You can fin me in my shades_

_Connor: _

_no, you can't see me_

_No you can't be me _

_You know I'm on my game_

_That's when I'm in my shades_

_no, you can't see me_

_No you can't be me _

_You know I'm on my game_

_That's when I'm in my shades_

_ See the cameras flashin'_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_no, you can't see me_

_No you can't be me _

_You know I'm on my game_

_That's when I'm in my shades_

_See the cameras flashin'_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_Connor thanks the crowd and walks back to the ally he came from. Opens door and BAM! hits Jennifer on the head and she falls down "ow!"_

Back to reality

The group of Hollywood stars headed home, " you know, that movie kinda reminds me of our life!" puck said.

"in what way?" Sabrina asked.

"well, I'm a king and you're a average person, who soon falls in live with me." he said simpily.

"whoa whoa whoa, A) at the end of the movie they both fall for each other, and B) what would make you think I've fallen for you?"

"just the fact that I've been staring at you this entire car ride, and you've blushed the entire time."

Sabrina's blush deepened, they arrived at the house and Sabrina got out as fast as she could. Puck looked as she ran to her room, he grinned, yup, just like the movies...

********

**Ok! Wadda u think? Corny? Well valentines day makes me want to write mushy corny fluff pieces, so yeah... The extra special valentines day chapter will probably come out some time this week! R&R!**

**MMM**


	7. Thorns

**HI! Sorry for the delay! 5. Temper**

**In the spirit of valentines day, I'm making this chapter extra ooc and fuffly... So of you dont like that kinda stuff... Do not read on... **

NPOV

Sabrina woke up, she looked at her calendar, *great* she thought, * a day full of guys giving me chocolate* most girls would go crazy if even 1 guy gave them chocolate, but Sabrina wasn't most girls. She hated chocolate, the the texture, the taste, the way it stuck to the roof of of your mouth for at lease 2 classes. She prepared herself, she wore a baggy sweatshirt that would cover her face from some of her crazy fan guys. Sweatpants, and her red converse, she needed a little holiday spirit, right?

She walked out of her room, expecting a tub of glop to rain down on her, but found her head completely dry, *strange* she thought.

Sabrina sat down at breakfast, Granny was serving red pancakes and purple orange juice, nasty Sabrina though as she sat down next to pucks normal seat. She grabbed a granola bar and waited for puck to come down, Hm, he's not here scarfing down food, where could he be?

Suddenly Puck came down wearing a clean shirt and clean pants, "whoa!" Sabrina said.

"what?" puck responded sitting down.

"well.. You're.. Clean..."

"so I took a bath, so?"

"it's nothing but," she watched him pick up his fork and knife an eat like a regular person, "OK! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PUCK!" she screamed as she stood up and pointed at puck. No pranks? Maybe. A bath? Possible. But eating with utensils! Impossible!  
What was this freak of nature that looked like puck!

"umm, I am Puck."

"oh yeah! Then, then what's the first prank you pulled on me?"

"umm, I'm thinking,"

"that's a shocker." Sabrina said under her breath.

"umm, was it the minion attack?"

"yeah, ok," she sat down, "well then, why are you all... Un-puckish?"

"well, it's valentines day."

"wow. Didn't think you were a fan."

"I'm not, but I made an exception for this one time."

"why?"

"umm," Puck blushed and stared down at his pancakes, "no reason."

"whatever"

30 minutes later Sabrina, puck and Daphne left for school.

Sabrina walked down the hall, guys were trying to give her chocolates, an all that stuff, but he just kept walking, ignoring their hopeless attempts.

This is how here entire day went, cheesy pick up lines, chocolate, cards, she hated valentines day more and more with each valentine. She lunged so many guys that day, her fist was red.

Meanwhile

"yeah, she's hot, but what about Sabrina, huh!" some mindless caveguy said.

Pucks hands cupped into fists, "what about her?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"well, she's the ********************************************************" (sorry, I just feel that what this jock was about to say is totally wrong in so many ways.)

Puck's black aura surrounded him all the hockey players shuddered, "you're gonna regret that.." he growled as he swung and landed the target. His fist was firmly planted in the jocks cheek.

"owhh! What was that for!"

"for talking about Sabrina like that."

"what? You gotta thing for her?"

"no- I- just- I- umm, I live with her! And, uh, she's like a, a uh, sister to me, yeah!"

"whatever"

The conversation continued, but no one dared talk about Sabrina again.

Later

Sabrina rejected 23 guys, declined 47 friend requests on Facebook, and threw out 53 boxes of chocolate, including the corny card that so many girls thought was actually cute... What idiots...

Sabrina picked all her stuff up and started walking out of school. She was about to start walking home when Puck said from behind her, "need a ride?"

She turned around and there he was, still surprisingly clean, and holding out his hand. She grabbed it, not wanting to have to walk all the way home and he took of.

When they landed in front of the Grimm household Puck rushed upstairs and into his room.

Sabrina sat down and flipped through the tv channels, she finally settled on NCIS. Abby just got kidnapped when Puck came down and asked, "umm, Sabrina?"

"yeah?" she was half concentrating on watching, and half concentrating on him.

"I was wondering if you would want to do some extra training later?"

"oh, sure! Um how about after this is over?" she pointed at the tv and puck grinned and said "ok" hen rushed up to his room.

Later after NCIS

Sabrina changed ion shorts, and a t-shirt and knocked on Pucks door, "come in!"

She walked in, expecting a mess, but instead was greeted with a beautiful outdoors scene with candles and everything, "umm, Puck?"

"yeah?" he walked from behind a tree, grinning.

"why's your room all.. Candley..."

"Well, it's valentines day ya know."

"uh huh?"

"and I was out by the forest the other day and," he pulled out a beautiful rose, " found this!" he handed it to Sabrina.

"oh my gosh! It beautiful!" puck handed it to her, " what's it for?"

"what to you think! It valentines day!"

"and you're giving it to me?"

"yeah!"

"why? And why aren't there any thorns?"

"well, I found it near the first place we met and umm," he suddenly became very interested in some pebbles near his feet, "I cut off the thorns because, well, umm, you might have a temper," Sabrina glared at him, "but you DEFINITELY do not have thorns."

Sabrina blushed, pucks face matched hers.

"anyway... Happy valentines day.." puck started to turn around but Sabrina stopped him and kissed him full on the lips.

"happy valentines day." she whispered, they both grinned and Sabrina walked away slowly. BEST VALENTINES DAY EVER! this was now Sabrina's favorite holiday.

**Sooooo? What did u think? Really cheesey right? Srry it's like a week to late for valentines day!**


	8. Raining Commitment

**Ok, this is probably going to be one of the cheeseyist things ever to be typed my my fingers, but this I though was Kinda cute, so here it is. Puck and Sabrina are both 21 or somethin. #14. Rain.  
**  
NPOV

it was raining... Hard...

"puck, I can't do this,"

"what do you mean Sabrina?"

"I can be in a relationship with out a serious commitment. I'm sorry."

The two had been dating for 4 years. Sabrina was just tired of always being introduced as 'pucks girlfriend' or 'no, we're not married yet.' it was just so damn annoying!

She turned around and started walking back to their apartment, blinking back tears she thought about where she would live, I guess I could move in with mom and dad again.

The rain bounced off her rain coat, she and puck moved back to new York city when they graduated high school, they both attended Columbia, which had become a co-Ed college.**(yes, in 9 years I made Columbia accept boys!)** but Sabrina hated living at school, it was just too unnatural. She felt a hand stop her, she turned around to see Puck, down on in knee, an holding a now soaked velvet box.

"well Sabrina, I was waiting for the perfect time, but now is as good as ever I guess. Sabrina Grimm," he got down on one knee, causing a puddle of water to splash, "will you marry me?"

There she stood, open mouthed, gaping at her boyfriend, did he just say what I think he said?

"Sabrina?" he stood back up, "hello?" he waved his hand in front of my face, "anyone home?"

"Wha-I uh- YES! yes!" Sabrina wrapped her hand around her fiancés neck and they just kissed there, people were staring at them, but they didn't care. All that mattered was the fact that they were not, 'Miss Sabrina Grimm and Puck Goodfellow' there were now, 'Mr and Mrs.

They stood there, kissing in the rain for about 20 minutes, their clothes were soaked to the core, they were laughing like idiots, by now every passing person stared at them,

**Ok, so now you're probably thinking I'm a cheesey writer, and all that blah, but I'm not usually this mushy, just thought it was cute!**


	9. Side Effects

**#60. Nap This is going to be placed when Puck was asleep from eating the poison apple from the book of everafter and Daphne tells Sabrina that the only way Puck's going to wake up is if Sabrina kisses him, 'cause she's his only TRUE LOVE! That was one of the best parts in the Sisters Grimm if you ask me. (Other than Book three page, yes I know the page, 144) Enjoy!**

_NPOV_

"_You need to kiss him." Daphne said simply, well she doesn't understand the extent of what would happen if Puck actually woke up from the kiss, Sabrina thought. __**(AN: yes I know this wasn't in the book, I just thought it need these things…)**_

"_No, Daphne, that won't work." Sabrina said, she didn't want to find out even if it did._

"_Sabrina, look, if any family knows about this spell it's us, only a true loves kiss can break the spell. Remember?"_

"_Yeah, so? The only person who loved Puck was Moth, and Puck doesn't love her, plus she's in jail."_

"_Well, I could name one more person that I know of… she has blonde hair… back talks… AND LOVES PUCK!" Daphne finished yelling._

"_Ugh! FINE!" She looked around at her family, she father just had a ice cold stare, her mother smiled encouragingly. _

"_Jeez! Enough with the build up! Just kiss him already!" Daphne said, exasperated._

_Sabrina leaned down, and placed her lips on Puck's. __**(AN: Ok, this is random, but I, being the hopeless romantic I am, am tearing up from the amount of Puckabrina right now!)**__ There was an sort of a electric shock, and she started pulling away, but before she could, Puck took his hand and placed it on the back of her head, not letting her move her head. He sat up and started kissing Sabrina back, Sabrina, not knowing what to do, just kept kissing him. 'Maybe this is a side effect of the spell?' she thought, but she knew deep down that it wasn't. She could see out of her eye, her dad, red in the face, steaming. Oops… this isn't going to end well…_

**Did you like it! The next chapter will be what I think should happen sometime in book 9… **

**Sorry it's so short, but I'll upload another chapter later this week!**

**MMM **


	10. Reunited

**YAY! 2****nd**** chap this week! 10TH CHAPTER! jus****t**** 90 more! Sorry it's so short, but it's CUTE! Like Mary Poppins says, "Just a spoon full of sugar-"**

**Conscious: *Weirdo***

**Me: HEY! *Slap myself***

**Conscious: LOL why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting youself? Why are you…**

**Me: This could go on for a while… Enjoy while I deal with my rebellious conscious…**

**#38. Faded  
**

SPOV

I rubbed my hands together. I was so nervous. We had just gotten back from finding the wicked witch, and Puck contacted us, telling us that he found Uncle Jake, William Charming, and the others. I remember the last time I saw him, but it was so long ago, it's a bit faded…

_Flashback_

"_Puck you find Uncle Jake and the others, mom, dad, Daph, we're going to go find the Wicked Witch of The West."_

_*3 hours Later*_

"_Soo, Sabrina, what's the situation with you and Puck?" My mother asked, nosily, if I might add._

_I caught my dad watching my intently, waiting for my answer, "Umm, nothing, I mean, uh, yeah, we're just friend, well, less than that, we're enemies..." I thought about the less_ _than__ a lie I had just told my mother._

"_Really? Well, just between you and me," She leaned in so only I could her what she said, "The line between love and hate is a VERY thin line, I mean, REALLY thin." She smiled. I blushed deeply._

"_What are you two talking about?" Puck said, coming over, he was eating a multi-colored banana._

"_Oh, they're just talking about how much Sabrina hates you." My smug dad told my 'future husband' as the fates called it._

_I blushed, Puck raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Well did Grimm here tell you about what she saw in the future?" he grinned as my, already scarlet face, turned into a maroon, I furiously shook my head. 'No! No! No!' I repeated in my head._

"_Well, she say something about being married, but other than-"thinking on my feet, I grabbed Puck my the arm before my father could figure it out before he kills the both of us._

"_Uh, Puck! You need to pack, here I'll help you!" I dragged him across the room, but not before he shouted to my dad._

"_Ooo, looks like someone wants to give me a good luck kiss!"He grinned, and I punched him in the stomach, "Or a punch…" He gasped, then regained his voice, 3 seconds before I pulled him into my room, "Funny thing is that, she punched me right after our first k-" I pushed him in my room and locked the door after me. He grinned. Idiot._

"_What the **** Puck! You almost gave me a heart attack!"_

_Then Puck did something very… unPuckish… he pinned me against my door and whispered in my ear, "Does this give you a heart attack…" I shivered, then did something, so girlish, I can never show my face ever again._

"_I-i-i-i-i-i-" I studdered. Puck walked back and grinned._

"_I knew it."_

"_You knew what?" I got back my head and started arguing._

"_You. You Sabrina Grimm, are in completely and totally in love with moi!" his grin grew another foot and he sat down on my bed._

"_I don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_Doesn't matter, you'll figure it out eventually…" he got up and left my room._

_Flash forward_

I was leaning against the old jalopy as I thought about his childish grin, the way he talked, the way he laughed… I wonder if he's still growing up…

"Hey Grimm." I heard a deep voice say. I was about to turn around and ask who the f*** they were, but when I turned around I just stared. There stood Puck, well, actually an older, taller, pimpleier version of Puck, but Puck all the same.

"Fairy-boy!" I shouted as I ran up to him, I gave him a big hug, that lasted I bit longer than it probably should have. I pulled away and stared into his deep green eyes. Our smiles fell. We both leaned in and closed our eyes.

"Hello, hello? What do we have here?" my dad said, he seemed to come from nowhere. I squeezed my eyes together more. 'just go away!' I tried to tell him. But couldn't… I slowly reopened my eyes and saw Puck's pools of emerald green eyes staring at me. I sighed. 'wow dad, way to ruin the best reunion in history.' I turned around and saw my smug father leaning against the piece of metal we call a car. I sighed again.

"H-hi Mr. Grimm…" Puck trailed off, and became very interested with some rocks on the ground.

"Hello Puck." He spat the words, as if holding them in his mouth would give him a disease.

"Dad, can't you two get along!" I asked, mad at him.

"I can, but I don't want you to." He smiled and walked over to us, held onto both of our shoulders and pulled us apart.

"Whatever." I said, I knew I'd meet up with him later. I turned away and strode down the front lawn and into the house, sat down on the couch and turned the TV onto Ugly Betty.

*45 minutes later*

I was sitting outside on the porch just looking around, everything seemed just a little different, the town and it's people were like faded memories, all there was left after the war was rubble, Daphne was different, she was older, I was different, I understood more feelings, like love… and Puck… he was totally different, my faded memory of him, when he still looked 12, messy blonde hair, same childish grin, shorter than me, all of these things changed, he now looked about 14, his hair was darker, and his grin, well some things never change. Like how I feel about Puck…

"Hey Grimm." I turned around and saw him grinning.

"Hey…" I looked down, to cover up my blush.

"Soo, you wanna try that hug again? Your dad's out with your mom…" I saw him out of the corner of my eye, he was as red as a tomato, he was rubbing his neck nervously. I grinned. I sat up and ran into his arms. After a few moments in his arms I pulled away a little and stared at him. His green eyes bore into me. _God I sound like a sappy twilight writer_… We both leaned in…

*INTERUPTION*

**Well, I think u know what happened next, but I liked it better this way, hoped ya'll liked it.**

**Conscious: AWWW! You cut off the very best part!**

**Me:Yeah, well deal with it.**

**Conscious: bu-bu-bu-bu-**

**Me: NO! deal with it!**

**Conscious: *Sobbing***

**Me: *Sigh* please enjoy pushing that button down there while I console my conscious… **

**Oh and the person who reviewed and said it was on page 145, well the picture is, but the actually wording is on page 144 :D**

**MMM  
**


	11. John

**YAY! 3****rd**** chap this week! I'm gonna try doing more than 2 a week, cause I did the math, and if I do 1 chapter once a week, I'll be writing this story for around 3 years… There will always be at least 1, unless I am really that busy. Anyway, this is #87. Alone. BTW this chapter made me depressed when I wrote it… *Tear* oh and this is in the 'real world' Puck's dad's not dead, bla bla bla.**

**SPOV**

*FlashBack*

"_You're just leaving me?" I shouted, we had been dating for over 2 years and now he tells me that he's leaving for the army. Something to do with his dad or something. The loud whirling of the airplanes around us, made it hard to hear._

"_You have to understand, Sabrina, I don't want to leave you, but my dad signed on for 4 tours, and he got injured during his second one, he can't fight, so I'm going to take his place." My boyfriend said, solemnly._

"_John, __**(OK, truth, how many of you though it was Puck?)**__ I-" he cut me off._

"_Sabrina, I have to go, and nothing you say can change that, just remember, I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can" __**(Ugh, so hard for me to write this coming from anyone but Puck…)**__ He hugged me and kissed my forehead and boarded the airplane._

*FlashForward*

There I sat, with no meaning in life, no purpose of living. I just sat there, staring into the black abyss that was the forest. I was sitting beside a rock, leaning against it. I was depressed. A lot. I didn't do fun things anymore, didn't joke, or laugh. Just sat there like a piece of nature. There to serve the small purpose I have in the circle of life. **(Yup, the lion king!)**

PPOV

I watched her intently, she just sat there all day. Doing nothing, eating nothing, '_sooner or later she's going to starve' _I thought.

I wanted to cheer her up, enough for her to eat something at least. So I grabbed my laptop and logged onto her Skype, no she didn't tell me her password, I'm just that smart. _'or maybe that sticky note on laptop that says, password, QueenOfSneaks' yeah whatever._

I checked her contacts, _me, her mom, her dad, her sister, Peter Pa- PETER PAN! WTF? *Breath* breath Puck, in and out, in and out. And finally John. _I clicked on his name and called his number. I didn't expect him to answer, but, he did.

"Hi Sabri- Puck? What are you doing on my girlfriend's account?" he gave me a cold glare.

"I needed to talk to you, Sabrina's been really down lately. And I was hoping you could talk to her?" he looked down, like he was ashamed.

"Puck, I don't think I can face her…" he looked away.

"What? Why?"

"Well, our camp, there seems to me a mole, we don't know who it is, and we found traces of high radio activeness around our camp. We are all worried about our safety."

"Well, all the more reason for you to talk to her now, before it's too late." I said, who knew I could be so nice?

"If I did that, well you see how she is now?" I nodded, "This is when she knows I'm alive, think about what she would do if she found out I could die at any moment?" I chewed on this for a bit, then decided this was for the best.

"Fine, but-" he interrupted me, RUDE.

"But nothing, Puck, we don't tell her, she doesn't find out. By the time she ever figures it out, she'll have already met someone else." I looked down sadly. Meeting someone else! She already met him! How many guys does she really need to fall in love with?

"OK, good luck I guess…"

He said bye and I logged out of Sabrina's computer. I walked outside, I needed to tell her something, she deserved to talk to him one more time.

"Hey Grimm!" I said brightly, though I didn't feel very bright telling this to her.

"…" silence.

"umm, can I talk to you?"

*no response*

"Ok, well I'll just keep talking, umm, do you think talking to John would, I dunno, brighten your day enough for you to eat something?"

"He's not coming back, is he." It sounded more like a statement than a question, but I was still surprised she said anything at all.

"Uh, what makes you say that?" worried she hear what I was saying to John.

"last time we talked, he, he seemed to be saying good bye…" she trailed off, tears streaked her dirty face, leaving lines of cleanness.

"I-I don't know what to tell you, Sabrina…" Then she broke down, just tears, that's it, and it was silent to, no a sound.

SPOV

Puck pulled me into a hug, I just couldn't bare it, losing John, he'd been there when granny finally died… but then again, so was Puck… but he was there when Uncle Jake committed suicide…**(yeah, he missed Briar…)** But Puck was right there next to me, crying, making me feel comfortable to cry too… John brightened up my day! Puck brightened up my life…

I felt Puck kiss my forehead, in that brotherly way… only problem is, I dunno if I want it to be in a brotherly way anymore… "I'll always be here for you, I hope you know that Sabrina."

"Yeah, I know…" I put my head on his shoulder, 'don't worry John, I doubt I'll be alone for a long time'

**This chap is dedicated to Believe-you-can, I hope you feel better! But… 3 CHAPTERS YAY! I might be able to get 1 or 2 more in by the end of the week, but I don't want them to be rushed and short, so I'll take me time. R&R PWEASE!**

**MMM **


	12. BTWITIAILWY

**I'm ecstatic! I dedicate this chapter to ObssesedBookReaders and justkeepswimmin'justkeepswimm and geekyreader1234 and believe-you-can for all reviewing my last chapters! Enjoy this chapter with some steaming coco, or chocolate, or tea, or anything, or nothing! Just read! #17. Snow**

SPOV

It was snowing outside. There was a thick blanket of powdery white snow that enveloped the town, and all the Everafters in it. I walked into my room, only to find a tape recorded on my bed, with a sticky note on it saying, "PLAY ME!" I picked it up, but first examining it to make sure it was Puck proof. I pressed the red play button and the soothing and comfortin- WAIT! What am I saying! He's a rotten stinky fairy-boy and that's all he'd ever be.

"Grimm, meet me outside at 5 'o clock. BTWITIAILWY." The recording ended, I was still surprised at his intense text language, and trying to figure it out.

By the way, I thought anyone in life would yack… no…

I put that off till later and looked at the clock, it was 4:45. I put my hair into a neat bun and pulled a wool cap over it. I incased encased myself in my jacket, gloves, scarf, and my boot. I started down the stairs…

PPOV

I left the recording on her bed and swiftly climbed outside from her window. What? I like spy movies ok? Anyway, I jogged out the backyard and shook some branches, she won't even see it coming…

SPOV

It was 5:00 when I finally got outside. I looked everywhere, but couldn't see the mischievous fairy-boy. All I could see was a pile of snow, which, oddly looked a bit like Puck…

I marched right up to it, yup. Daphne and Red must have made a snowman or something. I sat down on a pile of snow right next to it, "Hey there pile of snow." I was talking to a pile of snow, yes, I'm a bit wrong in the head.

"Looks like Puck's late, again… so what's your name?" yeah, I was interviewing a pile of snow, but I had nothing else to do but wait.

"Hmm? What's that? Your name is Puck? Well that's interesting, because, I know this boy named Puck, he has dirty blonde hair, a childish grin, and his eyes…" I trailed off, I thought I heard the pile smirk, but, piles don't smirk… Right? "His eyes… I could get lost in them forever… Hey! They're kinda like your eyes! Mind if I get closer?" I scotched onto the pile of snows lap. If anyone was there, they'd think I was crazier than Red.

"hmm, ya know, you remind me A LOT of my boyfri- I MEAN, my, uh, actually, I don't know what we are… see a few weeks ago…" I explained an awkward moment Puck and I had.

"So yeah… OMG, I'm crazy… what guy would want to date me? I'm crazy…" I looked down and started getting up, it was oblivious he wasn't coming, he probably saw me talking to the snow, and ran back to faery.

As I stood up I felt a pair of strong arms surround me and make me sit down. I looked over my shoulder, there was Puck, his hair and clothes were caked with snow… Oh god, he was the snow person… I just poured my heart out to Puck, with 3 inches of snow on him.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I dunno why, just felt right.

Puck just pulled me even closer. "You're not crazy." He nuzzled m He nuzzled my hair, and we just sat there in the snow, for who knows how long. But I enjoyed it.

"Puck?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" he replied, his head, still blocking mine from most of the frosty air.

"What did you mean by, BTWITIAILWY?"

"Oh, something I learned from your text obsessed sister, it means,

By the way I think I am In Love With You. But now it's more like, BTWIAILWY."

"What?" I asked, incredulously.

"By The Way… I Am In Love With You…" He blushed, his red face melted away some of the snow on his face.

"Aww!" I hugged him more, "Well, IAILWY."

He grinned, yup, best day ever.

**Yeah, I know, bad story, and yeah, I made Sabrina a bit OOC, well actually, a lot OOC, but, it's better than my alternative ending, which would have made Sabrina look like a mental patient. Trust me, and how would I get her to kiss a pile of snow anyway! Well, I'll try to update on Sunday, but I have a sleepover 2nite! ** **Oh, and how cool is BTWITIAILWY? I mean, it's the perfect combo of texting, humor, and love! *Gets girls look* R&R!**

**MMM**

**Oh and IAILWY means, I am In Love With You. Cause she is…**


	13. Never Say Bieber

**YAY! I just checked the Sisters Grimm Fanfiction page, AND WE HAVE 900 STORIES! Not including crossovers. But I'm so happy, cause when I first found this FANTABULOUS website, yes Daphne rubbed off on me, the page had around 800 or less, AND in less than A yr, we have 100 stories! I love that people are making so many stories! So I'm gonna celebrate by givin you guys ANOTHER CHAPTER! Oh, yeah, #48. Rock**

SPOV

I was just sitting on the porch. My tear stained checks were from being dumped from that a****** of a person Sam. Yeah, he dumped me, and you wanna know how he did it? He did it by text. Jerk.

"I Sabrina Grimm vow never to fall in love again." I said to nobody, I stood up.

PPOV

I was walking outside to get Grimm for dinner, when I heard her say, "I Sabrina Grimm vow to never fall in love again." It broke my heart to hear her say that. It's not because I like her or anything, just, uh, it's just sad, yeah!

I walked back into the house, not wanting to disturb her.

'_never say never. Pick it up pick it up _

_I never thought that I could walk through fire_

_I never thought I could take the burn_

_I never had the strength to take it higher_

_Until I reached the point of no return_

_And there's just no turning back, when your hearts under attack_

_Gonna give everything I have,_

_It's my destiny _

_I will never say never-'_

Red and Daphne were rocking out to the song, personally, I thought this song was made by the evils of soap to brain wash us into taking a shower, but Daphne explained.

"This is Justin Bieber! OMG! You've never heard of him! He's only the BEST teen pop star ever!" She went all fan girl. It was terrifying. And this is from a guy whose seen Moth… *Shudder*

"Yeah! He's a really inspiring story!" Red said.

"Whatever, he sounds stupid." But then I got a brilliant idea. "I have an idea!"

"aww, it must be so alone!" Daphne said.

"Wow, you're turning out more like your sister every day!" I exclaimed, amazed at her snarky attitude.

"yeah, well, that's what happens when you dis JB" she said all diva like.

"Whatever, can I borrow that boom box, Red?" she nodded and handed it over.

I walked outside to where Sabrina was and set up the BoomBox.

SPOV

Puck walked outside, I wiped away my tears and stared at him. He was setting up what looked likea book box, but those are so old, I wonder where he even got it.

"Hey Grimm!" He pushed the play button, "This one's for you" He pointed to me and started singing and dancing.

Puck: See I never thought that I could walk through fire.  
I never thought that I could take the burn.  
I never had the strength to take it higher,  
Until I reached the point of no return. 

Puck started doing the robot, I smirked.

And there's just no turning back,  
When your hearts under attack,  
Gonna give everything I have,  
It's my destiny. 

He did this thing with his hands over his heart, and like pumped it… I LOLed

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up up up,  
And never say never. 

He crouched down on the ground and jumped up.

I never thought I could feel this power.  
I never thought that I could feel this free.  
I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower.  
And I'm fast enough to run across the sea. 

And there's just no turning back,  
When your hearts under attack,  
Gonna give everything I have,  
Cause this is my destiny. 

He did the same thing with his hands. But then pointed at me. I blushed like an idiotic fan girl would… Stupid girly instinct…

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up,  
And never say never. 

This time he pulled me up from where I was sitting on the front porch.

He started rapping. I just cracked up, I was still standing up.

Here we go!  
Guess who?  
JSmith and Jb!  
I gotcha lil bro.

He looked like a freak, but somehow managed to stay super ho- I mean, uh, never mind…

I can handle him.  
Hold up, aight?  
I can handle him. 

He put his hands out and pretended to push someone away.

Now he's bigger than me,  
Taller than me.  
And he's older than me,  
And stronger than me.  
And his arms a little bit longer than me.  
But he ain't on a JB song with me! 

He shook his index finger in my face. I giggled.

I be trying a chill  
They be trying to side with the thrill.  
No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will. 

He did a fake tai chi move.

Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove.  
Like Cobe with the 4th, ice water with blood. 

He pushed himself away from air, then did the same thing on the other side. I felt immensely happier. I almost completely forgot about Sam. Nope, there it is again…

I gotta be the best, and yes  
We're the flyest.  
Like David and Goliath,  
I conquered the giant.  
So now I got the world in my hand,  
I was born from two stars  
So the moon's where I land. 

He held up his index fingers and put them together, then pushed his hands apart to look like he was 'landing'

He ended his rap, but kept singing. I was a bit disappointed, he was a really good rapper.

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up,  
And never say never. 

This time he brought me down to the ground and pulled us up together.

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up,  
And never say never.

He stopped singing and turned off the music. He held my hands, I just blushed and looked down at my hands sheepishly.

"Do ya get what I'm sayin?" he said, bending his head so he could see my reaction. Yes unfortunately he's now taller than me.

"Yeah, I guess…" I looked up at his eyes, and his face, which were approximately 2 cm from my own.

"Good. 'cause I'd just hate if you gave up on love." He smile. No I mean ACTUALLY smiled. No grin, or smirk. He just looked like he was glad I didn't give up love.

I smiled, then pecked him on the lips. Which had the desired affect I thought it would, he stood there, mouth on the floor. I walked away, leaving a stunned Puck behind me. I will never say never.

**Ok, FTR, I HATE JB. I made a parody of his song, BABY on my profile! So read it! Oh, and sorry 2 all you Bliebers out there… I'm an anti-bieber.**

**R&R!**

**MMM**


	14. The Umbrella Of Fate

**YAY! I'm back people! And if you haven't noticed that I haven't updated in about 2 weeks, well, that makes me sad… D: JK! But still, I didn't write cause I've had some sad things happen… I lost some of my fave items still looking 4 em… and well, I just haven't had much time! Soooo ENJOY!**

**69. Umbrella (Puck and Sabrina both live in a normal world in NY and don't know each other at all)**

NPOV

The weather was dreary and wet. New York seemed to go slower for Sabrina Grimm as she rushed into a nearby umbrella shop **(AN: umm, yeah, never seen an umbrella shop… but there must be one somewhere in NY so YEAH!) **

Meanwhile Puck Goodfellow, a successful CEO of 'Pranks On YOU!' also ventured into the small and cramped umbrella shop.

One lone umbrella sat at the end of the shop, it had black and white stripes and was probably big enough for 2 people to share it.

Sabrina saw the golden haired man from across the way and started sprinting towards the umbrella.

Puck, anticipating this, started running too. They were equally fast, causing them to reach the umbrella at the same time, and grabbing it.

"Hey! I got it first! Shove off!" An angry Grimm shouted to the guy and shoved him, but that really made no difference of where he stood.

"No way! I got here first! You shove off!" He pushed her back, usually Puck wouldn't push a girl, but today he had a meeting with an important client, and COULD NOT be late, as he so often was.

"whoa there you two! This umbrella is plenty big, why don't you just share it! And stop making a scene in my store!" an angry old lady said coming from behind the counter.

"ugh, you know what, I don't have time for this, I have a meeting, let's just share and get this over with!" Sabrina said, not waiting for an answer she grabbed the umbrella and brought it to the cash register. She opened her wallet and pulled out $10 covering half of the bill.

Puck followed suit and threw $10 on the counter.

"so where are you going?" Puck asked casually, to the beautiful woman.

"Rockafeller Center, you?" she asked as she picked up the umbrella and walked side by side with Puck outside.

"Same! Great! Sooo what's your name?" he asked taking the umbrella from her hands and opening it so the two of them could fit underneath.

"Sabrina. Sabrina Grimm. You?"

"Puck Goodfellow. Nice to meet you Sabrina Grimm." The two talked and laughed as they swiftly walked through the streets of Manhattan .

When the duo finally got to Rockafeller Center it had stopped raining. Puck folded it up and handed it to his new acquaintance.

"Oh, thanks! But you can keep it, I have like a hundred at home," Sabrina said pushing the umbrella towards him.

"oh, ok…" they both smiled as their hands passed over each others when handling the umbrella, "umm, hey! Do you maybe want to get coffee later?" Puck asked awkwardly.

Sabrina smiled, "I'd like that." Puck grinned and then said goodbye and left.

As Puck was walking to his meeting, he held the umbrella close to him. Even throughout his meeting all he could do is count down the seconds before coffee.

1,102,120,102

1,102,120,101

1,102,120,100…

**YAY! Done, I just whipped this out in like 30 minutes, so it might not be that good… BUT REVIEW! Pwease? I might make a special chap for Opening Day, (Friday the 8****th****!) cause, well no reason really!**

**R&R!**

**MMM**


	15. Puck Broke Sabrina

**Ok, srry for not updating in like, well, A LONG TI****ME****! But… I got a creepy review… they were probably kidding… but… I just was kinda freaked for a while… so yea… OH! And I wrote a book w/ a 'friend' I guess u could call him, he's nice and stuff, but we wrote a story for an assignment, so yaaaa, that took me a long time to do sooo yaaaa, ENJOY! ALSOOOO I need ur advice, since u guys r so awesome, I thought I'd ask u! ok, so there's this boy I REALLY LIKE but, I dunno if he likes me, he talks 2 me and stuff, but, well, he's REALLY popular, and… I AM NOT. But I really want to become at least mini- friends (YA KNOW, the people u know, and sometimes hang out w/ and stuff) by, mayb next yr or so? PLZ HELP ME! 31. Wishes**

PPOV

Yes, I was staring at Sabr- I mean, uh, Grimm, I was staring at Grimm. She just looked so, sad… that's when I decided I was gonna make that change, I don't know how yet, but I was definitely making her smile, just once?

But how? Hmm, time to hit the… books… *SHIVER* what I do to make her smile…

*15 minutes later of bookness*

"AGH! GRRRR! EVIL BOOKS! This is no use… maybe the Magical Box will give me some answers!"

I turned on the TV, some Disney movie was on, the person made a wish upon a star, and their wish came true! So that's what I have to do! I'll find a star and wish that Sabrina was happier! Ok, now I wait…

*later that night, or at least when I could see a star*

"ok, well, here it goes, umm, hi Mr. star? Uh, I wanted to make a wish, umm, could you maybe, uh, make Sabrina happier? Or less sad? I dunno, I just want her smile, just a little? Ok, well, I'd better get back, I probably look crazy for talking to, the sky? Well, uh, talk to you later? Bye." Man, I must be losing my sanity…

SPOV

What is he doing? Has he gone MAD? W-wait, what is he saying? He wants me to be happier huh? Well, that's sweet and all, but, I'm gonna show him I can take care of myself.

*THE NEXT DAY*

PPOV

I walked down the stairs, expecting the Old Lady's weird cooking smell (that's right, she has a smell) be instead, I smelt, REGULAR FOOD! :O

I hurried to the kitchen to see if an alien had taken over The Old Lady's body, when, something I never thought could happen, happened.

There, in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, WAS SABRINA!

"Oh, good morning Puck!" she said, another thing that surprised me, was the fact, that she was smiling. SMILING! What was up with her?

_You wished upon a star, REMEMBER?_

*flashback to when I made that wish*

"_ok, well, here it goes, umm, hi Mr. star? Uh, I wanted to make a wish, umm, could you maybe, uh, make Sabrina happier? Or less sad? I dunno, I just want her smile, just a little? Ok, well, I'd better get back, I probably look crazy for talking to, the sky? Well, uh, talk to you later? Bye."_

*flashforward to the time when Sabrina was cooking breakfast AND smiling*

Oh yea, DID THAT ACTUALLY WORK?

So, I decided to test this theory my mind had made up, "REALLY? You're making breakfast? Wow, I'd better call the ambulance!" I closed my eyes then slowly and cautiously opened my eyes.

SHE.

WAS.

STILL.

SMILING.

"haha, you're so funny Puck!" she grinned and continued to make breakfast.

"Ok?" I slowly walked over to a chair and sat down. This was really strange, she seemed happier, but, not Sabrina.

The entire day went like this, we went to school, she didn't complain ONCE about my jokes, rudeness, OR EVEN MY SMELL!

I think I broke Sabrina…

SPOV

I watched him. Even though this day had been hard, I survived, which means, my plan was working perfectly!

*THE NEXT DAY*

"You're so ugly!"

*Twitch* "why, thank you for your honesty Puck!"

*THE DAY AFTER THAT*

"Hi idiot!"

*TWITCH TWITCH* "Hi Puck!"

*THE DAY AFTER AFTER THAT*

"hey! I love what you've done with your hair!"

*Stares at bright pink hair*

*Twitches X3* "Thanks for noticing!"

By Friday, Puck was a bucket of nerves. Anything he said to her, she just brushed off. There was no arguing WHAT SO EVER no laughing, no angry Sabrina faces, Puck was just about to lose it.

HOWEVER ON SABRINA'S SIDE

SPOV

'Deep breath Sabrina, you can do it, just a few more days before he pops,'

BACK TO PUCK'S SIDE

PPOV

It was at least a week later when I snapped, "AGH! DO SOMETHING! Laugh! Yell! Scream! Punch me! Do something Sabrina!" I seethed as she rounded the corner of the house with her freaky 'happy' smile.

"hm, hmm, ha, haa, haha, hahahhahahahahahahaha!" Sabrina burst out laughing and rolling on the floor.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked, okay, one minute, she's a stale rock, the next, she's some giggling girl! What's wrong with her!

"Y-you are!" she shouted between laughs, "Ah, you ACTUALLY thought I was going to be happier by you making a wish on a star? SERIOUSLY?" she just kept on laughing.

Ok, I am SERIOUSLY PO right now, "Well SORRY! I was just trying to help you! But obviously, you couldn't care less!" I fumed and began to storm away, but before I could, Sabrina shouted, "Puck!"

I turned around, "I know you meant well, but, I'm a big girl, I can handle my own happiness, ok?" she was talking to me like a baby, but I didn't really care.

"Yeah, I guess…" I trailed off

"but hey! The thought was nice, and, ya know what, I think you did make me a little happier, OK Puck?" she placed her hand on my shoulder, even though I was much taller than her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatev… Hey! Do you know what's for dinner?" I grinned.

"… it's amazing how quick you bounce back…" She muttered and walked back to her room. I grinned, Yup, My Sabrina is back!

+You said MY Sabrina+

UGH! Shut up! Stupid conscious….

+haha+

=ok, so here's the dealyo, I just realized, I HAVE BEEN HER OVA A YEAR! YAY! Now if you checked my profile, it says otherwise, but if you check my original profile (.net/u/2350588/Ms_Mary_Mac ) u can c that ive been her 1 yr, and almost a month! So this chap is in celebration of that!

And uh,my word document is messed up, so if it turns out screwed up, DON'T BLAME MEE! XD

Ttyl!

MMM


	16. Who Said Everafters Never Get Sick?

**OK! I know it's been like a million bazzilion days since I've updated, but I've had lots going on, so here's chapter 16! #98. Sick**

**Sabrina=14**

**Daphne=10**

**Puck=14-(ish)**

SPOV

*cough* UGH *cough* why me? *cough*

I was laying in bed sick waiting for Granny to get back from the store with my black cherry cough drops. I've been coughing ever since Daphne came home from school early sick, which then got me sick, but of course PUCK didn't get sick, ever since then I've been hacking up a storm. Granny quarantined me to my room, which meant I could only go outside to go to the bathroom, and other people could only come inside to give me food and water. I was undoubtedly and uncontrollably sick.

"Knock knock!" someone knocked at my door, I turned to see who it was and saw Puck's grinning face in the doorway.

"Ugh! What do you want? Granny said no pranks til I stop coughing!"

"Well then, I was going to give you your cough drops like a good fairy, but since you put it that way… I think I'll just keep these." He held up my bag of cough drops and turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! Please!" I pleaded, I didn't mean to say 'please' it just sorta came out… He stopped and turned around again.

"Hmm? What was that?" Puck asked grinning and walking towards my bed.

"Give me my cough drops." I replied coldly.

"Hmm, yeah, I don't think that's right, maybe you, could think about that, while I got and see if these things explode!" he grinned and pointed to the bag as he walked out of my room.

"Alright, alright… pleasecanIhavemycoughdrops…" I mumbled.

"Hmm? I don't think I heard you right, what was that again?" he held back laughter as I repeated my sentence.

"PLEASE GIVE ME MY COUGH DROPS!" my voice fizzled out at the end of my sentence. Puck laughed and handed me the drops. Hurriedly opened the package and popped one into my mouth.

"So, how's life in your sick world?" he asked, he was obviously bored from not pranking me in the last 72 hrs.

"… How do you think it is?" I glared at him from across the room, he just smiled.

"Yeah, that's one of the great things 'bout being an Everafter, never getting sick!" he grinned** (just realized, Puck's doing some intense grinning in this chapter! :P)**

"Hmm, yeah, well, we'll see about that…" I muttered as a brilliant plan started in my head.

"…What?" Puck asked clueless, he was really slow on the uptake.

"Nevermind, hey puck?" I now had an amazing plan to make Puck eat his words.

"Yeah?" he replied as he studied my room, probably thinking about how small is seemed compared to his.

"Can you tell me a story?" I asked him, trying to sound delirious.

"Yeah sure, there once was a truly ugly girl who was hopelessly in love with a handsome prince. This girl's name was Grimm. The end. Ta-Da!" Puck said rather unenthusiastically.

I laughed, "And does this handsome prince have a name by any chance?" I asked trying to egg him on.

"Yup! His name was PUCK! The amazingly awesomest person in the world!"

"hahaha, and Puck?" I asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Did this totally fictional _Puck_ like this completely ugly girl named Grimm?" I asked staying in my loopy character. I saw a wave of confusion, then seriousness set into his eyes.

"Umm, Grimm? You ok? Do you want me to get Granny or something?" he asked, sounding actually worried.

"Nooo, that's ok pucky-wucky, could you just finish your story?" I asked him, trying REALLY hard from laughing.

"Umm, no I can't that's where the story end, all done, bye-bye." He started getting up and heading for the door when I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to my bedside.

"Ok they Pucky-Poo, I'll finish it for you. 'The handsome prince started falling for the ugly girl. The prince loved the girl so much that he gave up eternal life for her. They kiss and live happily ever after!' now Puck, does that story sound familiar to you?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

Puck bent down to eye level with me, "Listen Grimm, since you're obviously hopped up on painkillers, I might as well tell you the truth, cuz you'll never remember it."

"...OK." I popped open my phone and started recording.

"Ok," *Clears Throat* "I Puck Goodfellow totally and completely have fallen in love with you Sabrina Grimm. And if you ever-" he was cut off by a pair of lips. My lips to be exact.

We pull away, "Umm, Grimm, I'm gonna go get Granny, you don't feel alright, kinda pale. Be right back." He quickly left the room. I smiled to myself and saved the voice recoding and finally feel asleep.

*2 days later*

*COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH* "Puck leibling, you should really get some rest, you're sick!" Granny ushered Puck into my room.

"*COUGH* I *COUGH* am not *COUGH* sick *COUGH*" he fell onto my bed.

I was feeling much better, Puck on the other hand, was going through hell.

"Huh, I wonder how puck could have gotten sick? you guys were only in the same room for a little bit!" Daphne said as she passed the doorway. Puck and I blushed, thought you couldn't really see him blush, accounting the fact that he could barely talk.

"Yeah, weird!" I stalked out of the room. As I left I could hear him coughing.

Looks like I won. (:

**YAY! OMJIZZLE! I've been working on this chap 4 the LONGEST TIME and I know its short, but I'm just to lazy to make it longer. I've just had a burst of inspiration! yayy! Look out for my sequel to MUSIC which I decided to name 'On The Road to War' and this fic is not in any way going to be violent. its just like battling schools and stuff. (: happy friday! R&R**

**LOL just realized, its been over a yr since i've published this! and i've gotten 16 chapters... **

**to quote my new favorite book, "The world is not a wish-granting machine" apparently that applies to fanfiction updates too!**

** whoever comments and figures out what book that quote is from, who the author is, and the youtube channel that the author co-does it with, the first person to do that gets to pick which topic I do next!  
**

MMM


	17. The first UNofficial Meeting of P&S

**DONT KILL ME! OK, now that we've got that out of the way, PLEASE ENJOY! (:  
#27. Eyes  
This was inspired from re-reading the 1st SG book, from the beginning when Sabrina is in the car on the way to Granny's house and she thinks someone is watching her, and when Sabrina swears she saw someone's eyes in the forest through the window, and then she see's 'fireflies' and well you know the rest! This is from Puck's POV, and yes, this is going to be WAY OOC, so if you hate that kind of stuff, GO AWAY!**

  
PPOV

I flew from tree to tree. I watched as the Old Lady's car clunked towards the train station, what was she doing?  
My mind flys back to a few days ago when she told me about some weird girls who were like her grandchildren, like how grand can children be? Definitely not as grand of awesome as ME!  
She told me that they were going to be staying with her, and that I was not in any way supposed to harm this peasants, huh, yeah right.  
But even when I promised to 'behave' around them, Canis had the nerve to threaten me with... a bath... *_*  
So, it has been decided that I will go and see how awfully disgusting these vile peasants were.  
I arrived at a tree close enough to see them getting off the train. A tall and painfully thin woman stalked off the train, behind her followed two girl like figures. One had brown hair and was quite short. Her hair was pulled into pigtails and she was skipping happily from the train, her face was smiling as she met the Old Woman. The other was a bit taller, blonde, definitely not as peppy, her face was- Whoa...  
I almost fell out of my tree when I focused in on her face, she was, beautiful.  
WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOAAA, hold on there buddy, WHAT DID YOU JUST THINK?  
"Agh!" I leaned to far forward and fell headfirst towards the ground.  
Instantly my wings popped out and saved my face from having an unpleasant encounter with the ground.  
"Whew! Close one," I landed on the branch again, "Oh great, now where are they off to?"  
I launched into the air and weaved through the branches until the old car came into view. I slowed my pace to match the car's, I was just slow enough to see inside the old windows  
...Wow... *Cough* I mean, uh, EW! She looks like the Little Mermaid BEFORE she went on a diet. Hehhehheh...*nervous laugh*

BRILLIANT! I'm amazing, did ya know?  
I've just come up with the most AWESOMETASTIC plan ever! I would get my pixes to spy on the pret- I MEAN ugly, girl, and her sister! Then I'll get them to unlock the window, and I'll sneak in and watch her sleep! *nervous cough* Um, I mean, I'll sneak in and attack them! _LOL you sound just like Peter Pa- _"SHUT UP CONSCIOUS!"

Now... Time to put my plan into action!

I played a simple tune to gather my followers, I noticed that she heard it as well. I stared up at her, her eyes met mine for a fraction of a second, then they kept scanning the trees. I turned back to the glowing orbs surrounding me.  
"OK! Here's the plan. Go sneak into the Old Lady's house through that window up there," I pointed to the window where the girl was, "Then when no one's looking, unlock the window and let me in! OK? Got it?" The mass of light nodded, if that's even possible.

I played another tune that sent my minions towards the window. I watched intently as the girl started opening the window. Yes, that's it, open it-

"SHNGNSDHNGPNNGSNDF C NVISFDGNEGIHSDGKDESNADFIHEDF!" I heard a muffled shouting from inside the house. Canis. DARN IT!

He started nailing the window down, poo, there goes my great plan to be all Edward Cullen...

"FAIRY-BOY!" I heard from the distance, yup, there's my cue to leave.

Mr. Canis' POV (yeah weird right?)

I was meditating and thinking about calm fields of daisies when I decided to- *SNIFF* do you smell that? *SNIFF* It smells like, *SNIFF* pixie *DEATH GLARE*

I barged into the girls' room and saw the little glowing insects at the window, "!" I lectured them about the importance of not letting strangers in the house. Once I was sure that they were completely afraid of opening that window, I left them, and took a walk to the woods...

*5 MINUTES LATER IN THE WOODS*

"FAIRY-BOY!"

**TADA! All done! I hope I got all the grammar right, but right now I've REALLY got to go, I gotta finish this REALLY stupid book for history, BORING, and then write a paper! Aww...  
Ya see? This is just how much I procrastinate! AGH!**

OK, I have a test for all of ya true SG fans;  
1) What are the two last words of SG book 1 (hint: on pg. 284)  
2) What side of older Daphne's face has a scar? (hint: I'm referring to the pic in book 5)  
3) What hand is Puck using to hold Sabrina on the cover of SG #2 (Srry if you guys have a copy with a different pic)  
First to get all right gets to pick which challenge I do next! (plz make sure I haven't already done it!)


	18. LEAP YEAR! Hidden Powas! 1754 words!

Hey ya'll! Ok, so every year I, being the intense nerd that I am, Re-read the Sg series like twice. Of course my parents, teachers, and the librarians at my local library think I'm psycho, and are all like, "Don't you want to read other things?" And I'm just like, "NO." lol, so now that's that I'm doing, I'm on the second book, but I took a bit of book 3 for this chap. And since NO ONE got the completely correct answers, (they were by the way, 1) THE END 2)Right3)Left) so I generated a random # and now I'm doing #97 Hidden Talent!  
Oh, and by the way, HAPPY LEAP DAY! WHOO HOOO!  
ENJOY! R&R and read the closing note for another contest!

PPOV  
"Let's do it again!" I laughed so hard that I fell onto my side and transformed back into my regular form. I kept on giggling and saw Grimm holding her arm. I could see the pain on her face and immediately stopped laughing. I was about to comfort her about her parents and stuff, she was just so cut- I MEAN! AGH! That was not meant to be thought! GAH! I decided that I would have to insult her to get rid of my horrid thoughts.  
"Grimm, you look like to fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch," She didn't respond. That's when I knew something was wrong. Usually she'd come up with a snarky comment and we'd end up fighting. Which I really didn't mind.  
I noticed that her teeth were chattering, oh great, here comes that mushy thoughts again-I sat down behind her and unfolded my wings and wrapped them around her. GAH! YOU MUSHY THOUGHTS! DIE!  
She instantly stopped shivering, hey I told you I was HOT. She looked like she wanted to say something, probably teasing my about my niceness. You would think that her comments would annoy me, but I kinda like it. I meant, at Faerie, all the girls bowed down to me like a was a king. Well, actually I was, but that's besides the point. Grimm was the first girl in a LONG time that treated me like a regular person. The first was that Wendy girl, but then PETER just had to go and TAK- *cough cough* ANYWAY Wendy was kinda girly anyway, Sabrina is just so... AGH! GRIMM HER NAME IS GRIMM!  
"We need to get help," Sabrina awoke me from my reminiscing. She shivered, she's still cold! What is wrong with these humans!  
"I'm on it," I responded and called my minions to me. "Go get the old lady, and bring me something to start a fire." I worried that Grimm would get hypothermia or something (WHOA THERE PUCK, big words, big words)  
They brought me back some fire wood and a root beer. I chugged it.  
"Was that refreshing? I'd hate for you to be thirsty. Maybe you would like a sandwich, too," Sabrina snapped, there she is! Good, she's finally warm enough to think again.  
"Keep your pants on, something has to be done to keep you from turning into a Grimmsicle." I unfolded my wings and leaned over the wood and burped. A fireball erupted from my mouth and the wood started burning.  
"I didn't know you could do that," Sabrina said in awe at my greatness.  
"Oh, I'm full of surprises," I replied. I smiled, Sabrina was really pretty when you stop and loo- WHAT AM I SAYING!  
I told my minions to keep lookout for the old lady, they did not have to see me be all mushy around Grimm.  
I sat down and wrapped my wings around her again. It felt nice to be this close to her and not have her biting off my head. I looked over my shoulder and saw the pain on her face, and something told me it wasn't from her arm.  
"I'm sorry we couldn't save your parents," I whispered, barely audible. I felt really bad, I remember how it was having no parents to look after you. I've been living by myself for what, 400 years now? It's pretty tough in the beginning.  
"She didn't answer, but I saw her eyes, and they told me that she wanted to cry, just not around me.  
I decided to change the subject to keep her from crying. One, I didn't want her to be embarrassed around me and it be all awkward, and two, I didn't deal well with crying females. It just wasn't my thing. More of a Peter thing in fact I- WHAT THE MOTH IS WRONG WITH MY BRAIN!  
Heh, but anyways, I kept my mental thoughts at bay, that is until- *COUGH COUGH COUGH* hehheh, what are you talkin' 'bout! That never happened! I have to IDEA what happened on page 144-145! What? What are you talking about! Stop giggling! Stop it! GAH!

*ABOUT 130 PAGES LATER*  
I watched her storm into my room and tell me to get up. Not even her pretty face (yes, even with the graffiti) could cheer me up right now. We started fighting. She was so cute when she's angry.  
Finally, she said she cared about me. My heart did a back-flip. She actually cared about me! She'd want me to be her boyfriend, and we'd go out, and be that annoying couple who got all mushy at the dinner table-all of the possibilities rushed into my head, and before thinking(which happens a lot) I jumped to conclusions and my wings popped out of my back. I raced over to her-I could already see it, 20 years from now, watching her walk down the isle. I d- My lips met hers and it was pure bliss. She didn't even pull away!  
When my brain actually started working, I started worrying that I had forgot to breath and that I was somehow suffocating my bride-to-be, since she was human and had to breath and stuff. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were full of complete confusion. My brain finally caught up my my body and I internally died. She didn't like me-like me. I let my stupid emotions mess with my brilliance. I just messed up me entire relationship with her. I saw the entire fake-fantasy slowly slipping away and dieing in a hole. I tried to cover my tracks, I said something completely rude, and she punched me. Great, back to square one, less than that. All the trust that I've built up is gone. All the times I've saved her life-doesn't matter now! Whenever she thinks of me, all she's going to think of is my completely epic fail. She's never going to look ahead to our potential future. She'll just see the past. You've really screwed up now Puck.  
She stalked out of my room, and I just stood there, head bent, leaning on my knees. Crying. Just thinking about how she must think I'm a complete idiot hurt. WHY! WHY PUCK! How do you just keep messing up!  
My sadness quickly turned to anger, I balled my fists up and started punching a near-by tree. Even though I'm an Everafter, I still feel pain. My knuckles started to bleed.  
"PUCK!" I shouted to the open abyss that is my room, "WHY ARE YOU SUCH A SCREW UP!" I sat down next to a tree as more thoughts poured into my mind.  
"Why can't you be perfect like your brother?" My mother's voice pounded into my skull, "Musteredseed is a perfect gentleman, and you, you're just awful!" The voice changed to Daphne's, "Wow, you're SO un-Punk Rock. In fact, I'm changing Pucktastic to, hmm, PETERTASTIC!" The voice melding once again, and this time, it was Sabrina's, "You little freak!"  
I broke down crying again. Look at me, I'm pathetic. I mustered up enough courage to go downstairs. I checked in the pond reflection. My face was a bit red, but they'll just think I was laughing too hard. I quickly darted out of my room and into the 'car'. I didn't bother to look over at Sabrina. She doesn't like me. End of story.

*ABOUT 19 YEARS LATER*  
"And do you Sabrina Grimm take Puck Goodfellow to be your lawfully wedded husband," She stared up at me with those big blue eyes that I fell in love with so many years ago, "I do." I grinned so hard that my face hurt.  
"And do y-"  
"I sure do buddy," I grinned and she blushed.  
"Then you may kiss the-" I cut him off by kissing my beautiful bride.  
It's like I had some hidden talent, I make girls like me, then hate me, then love me, all in the span of 20 something years.

I think she kinda might like me. I like her too. End of story.

OK I TOTALLY did not mean for that to get all mushy and 'deep' if that's what you consider deep, or more like emotional. I totally meant for that to be a nice light chappie to lighten your day! At least it ended on a happy note, but a very CORNY note at that.

I find it quite humorous that I've spent an hour and a half writing this, but like 15 minutes on my history HW.

Subscribe to keep a look out for up coming chapters of On The Road To War, and 100 Tales of Puckabrina! I'm planning for a songfic to post later in the week, prob like sat or fri. Unless I write it now... But I sorta need to finish a bunch of other stuff, like ya know, studying for that looming test of doom, or possibly finishing my chem HW, but I'm going to keep writing into the wee hours of the day just to make you guys happy!

Contest time!

1) Book 3 cover, what hand is Sabrina holding a magical wand

2) What is YOUR favorite song? (It is PRETTY hard to get this one right, JUST WARNING YOU)

3) What is the name of Michael Buckley's son (And yes this sound quite creeper-ish, but it tells you in like the back of the last 3-4 books)

Whoever answers these all right first gets to pick the next topic!


	19. A Dark and Doomy Hole

**Hey guys/girls! So, the results are in! yorkie999777000 got all 3 questions right! So just cuz I promised to have a chap out by Saturday mar. 4, I'm picking this one, and yorkie999777000 plz comment and tell me which topic to do next! Just FYI the answers were; Left, N/A, Finn(whose name I absolutely HEART!) Puck and Sabrina are normal tweens, about 6th graders. My image of 6th graders is most likely much different than yours because, in 6th grade where I live, half the school has already gone out with some one and a very few have already had their first kiss. IKIK, my town is messed up. NO SUCH THING AS EVERAFTERS! #75 Sad.**

SPOV  
It was my 3rd week of 6th grade, I met up with my new friend from music, Sophie. Sophie was about 2 inches shorter than me. She had a bob, but not from her consent, her mom made her get it 3 months before she met me. She had lots of acne on her face, but so did everyone else. She always seemed to have a different hair-do every day to try, to make her incredibly poofy hair seem more normal. She was on the town swim team, as was many of my other friends. Her attire consisted of a black and white swimming jacket, a t-shirt with a large M on it for some reason, jeans, and a different pair of shoes everyday. I had long blonde hair that everyone just couldn't seem to get enough of.  
I had met Sophie in general music. When I found out that she played the clarinet we instantly became friends. We worked on our music project together for the larger portion of September, and always sat near each other during Chorus and Band.  
One fateful day after 6th period Band, Sophie and I were walking out of the room when she started introducing me to this guy from her HR. His name was Robin, but everyone called him Puck. He had the most golden hair ever, that he bieber hair flipped every other minute, the kind that made you melt, not the one that made you sick, he had this contagious grin, and always wore green hoodies. He was about 5' 6', two inches taller than me. After I introduced myself, I realized where I had met Puck before. 5th grade band. Since our schools band was made up of 4 kids, 3 clarinet, 1 sax, we had to combine with another schools Band. Puck was in that band. I distinctly remembered myself glancing behind me to the percussion section, then my eye was caught by his golden hair and I instantly thought he was, well, hot. He was one of the two percussionists, and he took his job very seriously. Of course, in 5th grade, I knew about oh, 5 people in our entire small town. So I knew that I'd never get the chance to actually know this guy who played percussion. But then in 6th grade, the fates were playing their games, as Sophie introduced me to this guy from her HR, and I remembered him.  
I asked him if he remembered me, but I already knew the answer, no.  
The rest of our lives continued on. I met him again in chorus, he was an alto of course, but he was much taller than me, so we were never in the same rows. I became fascinated with my new 'guy friend'. At first I told myself and everyone around me that I didn't like him. I kept telling myself this as I learned more and more about him. He was in another more serious chorus outside of school. He was in the endangered 2% of guys who actually enjoyed chorus. This of course fascinated me because, well, why wouldn't it! I was in another outside chorus myself, so I thought it was really amazing that a guy could have so much musical talent. At one of the dances in late fall, he taught me how to do the Soljia Boy. That was nice.  
It was about late December when I finally realized that I liked my guy friend. The last three months were spent exchanging casual conversation with him, taking funny pics at dances, and the last, and my most favored, exchanging grinning glances in band. Every time we had band, I'd glance over my left shoulder and see him in the corner, on the bass drum, or the cymbals. Immediately my eyes would catch his, and he'd grin a crazy grin, and I'd just grin back. Afterwards I would get this fluttery feeling in my stomach, like I had just jumped off a cliff. This went on for months before theory's started popping into my head. 'What if he likes me?' 'What if I like him?' 'is this real?'  
I was famous in my own crazy head, for coming up with impossible theory's about guys who I really liked, even if they were just friends, and somehow turning them into crushes, which would inevitably lead to heartbreak.  
By the time of Winter break, I decided that I really liked Puck. I started trying to talk to him more. Trying to get him to notice me. Instead he stopped talking to me.  
In the coming weeks we'd stop all means of conversation. I didn't even bother to glance back at him, I'd just be met with his golden hair and wandering eyes.  
The only time we actually spent in the same room, would be Band and Chorus, and once in a while I'd see him in the lunch line, or at the cafe at dances.  
At dances he'd pretend like he didn't even know me. What happened to my shinning knight in armour from 4 months ago? It always hurt to see him teaching other girls the dance that he taught me 3 months ago.  
But I got over it. I tried to copy one of my dear friends, she was the kind of girl who just seemed perfect. She always had her long black hair pulled into a super high ponytail, Hollister hoodie, jeans, and Uggs. She was in AP math, and wasted no time, anywhere. You could be her oldest friend, and she still wouldn't wait for you to tie your shoes. I don't want to make her sound mean, she was just taught never to wait for people. She was like stone, she was never hurt. So the next 4 weeks I tried to clear any thoughts of Puck from my mind. I read so many books, I lost count after 214. I ran a lot more than usual, my sneakers were worn and grey. I kept myself isolated from him, but I also isolated myself from all of my friends as well. It wasn't that noticeable the first few weeks. But then I started missing parties, and not talking to friends in my HR for days at a time.  
By the end of March I had said exactly 3 consecutive words to Puck since December. I started talking to my friends more, but an odd emptiness filled my lungs whenever I saw him in Band or Chorus. It hurt, but I moved on.  
One word describes Sabrina Grimm's life, for the past 6 months. Sad.

**AGH! Stupid me! WHY IS IT SO DARK AND GLOOMY! Not even any Puckabrina! BAH! Pooey. IK IK! WAY OOC I get it! you can stop with the throwing of Twilight books. As I was writing this, again and again I felt like Stephine Meyer being all, "and then I jumped off a cliff, just to see him again," and I pretty much wanted to kill myself, so I promise, cross my heart, that the next chap will be happier! OK?**  
**CONTEST TIME!**  
**1) How many dots are there on a 1up Mario Mushroom (Hint-The number is prime)**  
**2) On the cover of The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan, what is the name of the guy on the back of the dragon?**  
**3) In the SG book 4, Sabrina is the protector of what handsome fairy-boy? (Pretty easy guys, ITS MUSTERDSEED DUH! :O)**  
**MMM**


End file.
